


Shannara Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [5]
Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Gen, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of poems regarding the Shannara series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shannara Poems

**63:**

She is a radiance of green in our hearts  
she protects us and we protect her with thorns  
yet some defile her  
they mark in colors on her bark  
proclaiming their greatness  
yet the Ellcrys stands strong  
and forgives her defilers  
as years and seasons turn  
greens and reds and golds  
then greens again for untold time  
she has stood forever  
the Goddess Tree.

* * *

**518:**

Wishsong  
singing  
wishing  
dreaming.

This is what I'm wishing for--  
a tiny star aglow  
a grain of sand from the shore  
a bit of light in my eyes  
a bit of joy in my life  
a hand with which to help others  
a hand with which to receive help.


End file.
